Mais, et si c'était
by Voracity666
Summary: Aldébaran fait de curieux rêves, ces derniers temps. Qui était cet être l'envoûtant ? Aldé x ? Yaoi & Hentaï / slashs. Couples encore jamais postés !


**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya appartient à ****Masami Kurumada**  


******Petit jeu : Trouvez-vous tous les couples cités et ceux sous-entendus dans ce prologue ?  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Une main passait dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait aucun idée d'à qui elle pouvait appartenir et était bien trop paresseux pour palper le cosmos qui n'était pas le moins du monde camouflé. Et puis, elle ne semblait pas animée d'une mauvaise attentions cette main, non ? Au contraire, même, elle était gentille, démêlait avec douceur les petits nœuds camouflés dans sa chevelure brune, les remettait à leur place, dégageant son visage._

_Il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction, qui roula entre ses lèvres à peine desserrées. Il était bien, là, avec ce doux cosmos, cette main qui lui dispensait de tendres caresses et son matelas dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Oui, c'était vraiment le pied._

_Puis cette main descendit de quelques cm au profit de la nuque qu'il débarrassa des mèches foncées. La main descendait de plus en plus sur son corps, provoquant de nombreuses réactions pour le moins enthousiastes. Une surtout qui le frustrait de moitié._

_Mais la main descendait toujours, redessinant les muscles qu'elle rencontrait du bout des doigts. Elle frôla l'intérieur du genou avec attention, s'y attardant un peu plus qu'ailleurs. Un agréable frisson remonta son chine lorsque l'humidité de la langue s'y mêla. Il arqua le dos et marqua un grognement appréciateur en serrant plus fort les paupières et les poings sur les draps. Si il apercevait cet inconnu, toute la magie du moment s'envolerait. Peut-être même qu'il ne voudra plus de lui. Loin de la vérité, que l'ignorance est douce !_

_La bouche vorace aspirait la peau cuivrée alors que les doigts de soie couraient sur la cuisse dans la direction de sa frustration. Ils l'enserrèrent sans douceur, le faisant haleter d'anticipation._

Et il se réveilla en sursaut et encore plus frustré que durant les secondes précédentes.

-Encore ce satané rêve, soupira-t-il.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard sur son sexe qu'il savait gorgé d'hormones. Saletés. Même l'eau froide à ce niveau ne sera pas d'un grand renfort. Il ne lui restait plus que son amie la main gauche qui ne lui retirait qu'une vague gêne mais aucun plaisir.

C'est sous le jet frais qu'il se libéra en se hâtant, pressé de rejoindre l'aire où ses collègues ors et lui allaient s'entraîner. Le temps de récupérer un croissant chez Mü, ainsi qu'une tasse de café qu'il engloutira tout rond, et il arrivera bon dernier avec un Milo un peu comateux et marqué par l'oreiller. Celui-ci retrouvera son énergie avec la vue de Shaka qui le gourmandera gentiment avant de le laisser lui sauter au cou pour échanger un baiser de bonjour.

Ils étaient mignons tous les deux et se complétaient sans mal.

-Bonjour Aldébaran, tu as failli être en retard, mon ami, me salua Mü de habituel calme.

Il se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire. Shura, dans son dos, lui adressa un hochement de tête. Ils étaient mignons, eux aussi. Les deux bêtes à cornes ensemble... Deux apaisés.

Son regard glissa sur le torse dénudé que lui offrait Kanon. Eh oui, monsieur, ils sont deux dans le 3° temple, mais juste un à porter l'armure. Je ne sais quels accords furent passés avec le Pope, mais semble que l'échange fut musclé, étant donné que son voisin du dessous fut obligé d'intervenir avant qu'une (malencontreuse) mort ne survienne. Ce serait ridicule, surtout que les Spectres ne doivent pas être si pressés de les retrouver après la Guerre Sainte de ce siècle. Enfin, je crois.

Il se plaça auprès de Saga qui avait des cernes jusqu'aux genoux, il ne semblait pas mieux dormir que lui-même, au contraire de son frère qui paraissait resplendit de bonheur, à moins que ce ne soit un reflet du soleil.

L'arrivée de Shion, épaulé de Dôhko son ami d'éternité, fit cesser les quelques bavardages matinaux. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement, mais l'ancien Bélier profitait de sa nouvelle jeunesse pour ainsi mieux connaître ceux qu'il avait connus haut comme trois pommes. Aïoros, lui aussi, était dans ce cas-là, après tout. Revenir dans un corps de 27 ans lorsqu'on est mort à 14, pour découvrir que l'orphelin que l'on a laissé est devenu un majestueux lion tout en griffes et crinière, préférant la rose pour son glaive, ça file un choc, pour sûr. Enfin, il s'en est vite remis grâce à l'appui sans faille que lui offrit Camus, grand roc inébranlable du Sanctuaire.

Eh oui, la Guerre Sainte une fois éloignée, les conflits apaisés, le temps des amours s'installe. À croire qu'Éros ne savait pas quoi faire de ses flèches ! Mais le Sanctuaire reste ce qu'il est : le batifolage passe après le devoir. C'en est même parfois terrifiant. Voir Marine mettre la pâté à Jabu en entraînement et, juste après, se bécoter comme des perdus... Enfin, comme ils peuvent, plutôt, le masque n'ayant toujours pas été abolie.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**


End file.
